Boundary Breaker Special
The Boundary Breaker Special is a filler collaboration between TrueKing3000 and Gourd Roger. Set in the World of Gourd Roger's timeline 53 years after the current canon storyline, the story is about the Purple Ragtime Pirates and the Gear Pirates, along with a new antagonist named Jiro. Synopsis A test of friendship and trust between the crews representing the past and the future, the Purple Ragtime Pirates and the Gear Pirates team up against a man who can control time and space through "boundaries". With having two powerful groups matched together, to make or break among themselves will be up to their decision. Plot A portal carries Kent Newgate and his crew the Gear Pirates from the South Blue to the location of the Purple Ragtime Pirates in the New World, who are currently on a break when their ship got a major fault and stuck in a deserted island. Jonathan Arleigh, the captain of the Purple Ragtime Pirates, invites their "little visitors" to eat with them for dinner and asked what got them into their place. An unexpected visitor came in while they were eating. Kent recognized who came and after pulling out his handgun, the battle began. Jonathan chose to fight but Johanne O. Marley, the crew's co-captain, stopped him and sent three people instead from the crew to fight namely Baghlah, Kagura and Salvador. Kent's crew did the same by calling Airi, Damien and Wayward. Johanne reminded the people to fight outside the dining room so the ship will not suffer any damages. When they agreed to Johanne's words, they fought outside leaving the Kent and the two captains inside the dining room. Kent asks what is with the ring and Jonathan answers it being a gift from Palinsky of the Yonko. Jonathan also tells about his powers and the ring stops him from accidentally becoming into light. After a long fight between Clay and the two crews' fighters, Jonathan and Kent went on fighting, leaving Johanne and some of the crew's fighters watching. Back on the ship, Raion and Johanne were then seen talking about the former wanting to join the fight but he can't because of Kent's orders. Raion showed his powers to distract Johanne and took her jacket, pants and underwear, leading to a long chase into the island. He starts making dirty fantasies with Johanne's skimpy sleepwear she was wearing that night. Again on the ship, the Purple Ragtime Pirates' nurse Sachiko Oita notices Raion being a Logia-type user and Johanne declares that she is a Logia user as well. Cheng Du the cook prepares a Haki-imbued crossbow launcher where he will shoot the Kairoseki handcuffs. Johanne catches him and Cheng launches the handcuffs. The handcuffs made Raion sleep. Johanne also got stuck with the shackles but Cheng removed her before she fells to sleep as well. Raion was then taken back inside the ship. When Raion got up, the next person he saw was Apache B. Ape. Ape mentions that he just messed up with the crew's co-captain and told heim about her reputation and bounty. Raion also told them who he was too. After a long storytelling battle, the members all went to sleep and Raion had a chance to come to Sachiko's bed afterwards, who was wearing a shorter outfit than Johanne wore that night. Taisho Akagi then spotted Raion groping Sachiko and attacked him immediately. He fixed his shackled and included his feet. The next morning, everybody was sleeping and Johanne seems to be the first to wake up. She slipped when she stepped a banana peel (a cartoon cliche) and immediately got mad and loses mood when she met Momontaro, She complained about the banana peel which was not thrown into the garbage can. While they were discussing about Ape as he is the only non-human in the PRP, Jimero showed up. He immediately uses his powers on Wayward. Ape suggests that Wayward must act like a monkey and Jimero did. Johanne was about to sing when Ape warns her not to since it's just morning and he doesn't want anybody to sleep. Since Johanne was still on her bad mood, she came back to her room. Jimero then tapped Ape's mind and looked on some information. He accidentally touched his memory regarding the Imperial Pirates, a pirate alliance where the PRP belongs. When Jimero was supposed to be finding which part of Ape's memory what is Johanne's ability all about, Johanne herself came out and was happy to sing. Jimero and Wayward were happy hearing her voice but they notice that they were slowly falling into sleep. Ape was the only one not listening since he wore earplugs. Category:Boundary Breaker Special Category:Collaboration Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Gourd Roger